The present invention relates to a digital FM detector for FM signals digitized by means of a first sampling signal.
One of the conventional analog FM detection methods consists of band-pass filtering the analog FM signal, determining the instants of the zero crossings by means of an analog zero-crossing detector, triggering at the instants of positive- and/or negative-going zero crossings a monostable multivibrator which produces pulses of constant amplitude-time area, and summing these pulses by means of an integrator or a low-pass filter whose output provides the demodulated signal.